A Second Chance?
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Grissom tombe sur Sara après lui avoir refusé son invitation à dîner.


Title: A Second Chance?

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR

Spoilers : post-ep: Play With Fire 

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Une idée qui m'est venue après avoir vu cet épisode.

Summary: Grissom tombe sur Sara après lui avoir refuser son invitation à dîner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Tu sais, le temps que tu t'en rendes compte, tu arriveras certainement trop tard." 

Furent les derniers mots de Sara juste avant qu'elle se retourne et parte de son bureau. Grissom était resté scotché sur place, incapable de dire un mot, et c'est avec un regard mêlant étonnement et choc qu'il la regarda franchir la porte de son bureau. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de se poser contre l'encadrement de la porte et de la regarder s'éloigner avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter le bâtiment à son tour.

A l'extérieur, il fut accueilli par un léger vent chaud et il respira à pleins poumons. S'approchant de sa voiture, l'envie de retourner chez lui ou d'appeler son médecin ne le tentait guère. Il ouvra la porte côté passager, déposa veste et mallette puis re- verrouilla le véhicule. A ce moment précis, il n'avait envie de rien alors il se mit à marcher. Il avait envie de se remettre les idées en place en déambulant dans les rues de Las Vegas. Après tout, il avait la soirée de libre et rien de spécial à faire. Se rapprochant du Strip, l'idée de voir du monde l'énerva et il emprunta les rues parallèles, évitant ainsi la foule composée pour la plupart de touristes désireux d'aller jouer dans les casinos afin d'espérer être les nouveaux millionnaires.

Marchant sans vraiment avoir un but précis concernant le lieu, il se vit arriver dans la rue où son équipe et lui allaient manger de temps en temps lorsqu'ils travaillaient de jour. Traversant le passage piéton, il regarda à travers les baies vitrées du restaurant. Les gens avaient l'air heureux assis à leurs tables, en famille ou en couple, ils avaient une vie contrairement à certaines personnes.

Son regard longea les tables au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait l'allée et une silhouette particulièrement familière attira soudainement son regard. Plus il s'approchait plus sa vision devenait nette et il reconnut la personne sans aucun doute : Sara

Elle était assise à sa table, seule, une assiette devant elle qu'elle fixait en mangeant sans grande conviction, son visage paraissait fatigué et triste.

Grissom avait le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de cela. Il avait pratiquement jeté Sara ce soir là et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis des mois il l'avait quasiment ignoré, l'assignant sur des affaires avec tous les autres et jamais avec lui, et que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, il se sentait misérable en repensant à sa façon d'agir. Il avait failli la perdre dans l'explosion du labo et si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, assise sur le rebord du trottoir, l'air perdu et blessée, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer…mais non, il s'était juste penché et avait laisser piteusement sortir un mot '_honey_' dans sa phrase avant d'appeler un EMT et de la laisser aux mains d'un inconnu alors qu'il aurait pu la soigner par lui-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours dire des mots dont il ignore les répercussions qu'ils peuvent entraîner ? Peut-être parce qu'au fil du temps, ces choses qu'on appelle des 'sentiments' l'ont envahi et se sont développés envers Sara. Refusant d'y croire, il a essayé de les repousser, de les cacher…depuis ces trois années qu'elle était venue travailler avec lui, il avait également tenté de construire des barrières autour de son cœur mais Sara semblait les faire tomber petit à petit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ne cessait-il de se demander, la réponse reste toujours la même : la peur.

Il avait peur de révéler ses sentiments, peur qu'on le perce à jour, peur d'aimer aussi. Sara est certainement la personne qui puisse le mieux le comprendre, ils sont si semblables, sur la même longueur d'onde, deux êtres complémentaires…

Le jour où il avait appris qu'elle fréquentait un EMT, il crut que le sol allait s'engloutir sous ses pieds. C'était entièrement sa faute, il avait tellement renier ses sentiments que Sara avait été de l'avant, ne l'attendant pas. Lorsqu'il apprit la vérité sur Hank et ses mensonges envers elle, il avait voulu la réconforter mais au lieu de cela, il l'avait poussé encore plus loin de lui. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient plus forts que de simples sentiments entre deux collègues. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus intime, qui l'emmenait là où il n'avait jamais été et dont la peur le faisait fuir. Peur d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? se dit-il pour ensuite s'étonner de ses propres mots. C'était donc de l'amour qu'il ressentait, c'était l'amour qui le faisait la regarder ainsi, l'observer de cette manière, penser à elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, le rendre jaloux quand elle était avec Hank ? C'était l'amour qui l'avait poussé loin de lui ? Oui, c'était un réflexe afin de se préserver de blessure qu'on pourrait lui infliger. Mais en faisant tout ça, c'est Sara qu'il avait réussie à blesser. Soupirant longuement, il se dit que s'il éprouvait bien de l'amour pour elle, il était prêt pour se lancer, ayant peur qu'après ce soit trop tard..

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il entra dans le restaurant et s'approchant discrètement de Sara, il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

-"Hey" dit-il dans un quasi murmure

Sara leva les yeux et ne savait pas si elle devait être contente de la voir ou non.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée

-"Je…je marchais dans la rue et je t'ai vu…je voulais savoir comment ça allait. " il montrait le bandage sur sa main gauche.

-"Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux partir. "

A ce moment là, le serveur apporta l'addition. Grissom et Sara voulurent l'atteindre et leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

Finalement, Grissom força et fit glisser la note vers lui. Il la prit dans une main et de l'autre il sortit son portefeuille.

-"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? lui dit-elle exaspérée

-"Je paie" lui répondit-il simplement

Une fois qu'il eut payé, Sara continua à parler.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? "

-"Faire quoi ? " demanda-t-il innocent. Sara eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

-"Me jeter à moitié quand je te demande de dîner avec moi, de venir t'asseoir ici faisant comme si de rien n'était et en plus de cela payer ma note ! " Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle, seulement ça ne l'amusait plus du tout.

-"Sara…" commença-t-il, cherchant quoi lui répondre. Cette femme avait le don de le laisser sans voix dans des circonstances telles que celle-ci.

Le voyant rassembler ses pensées, exaspérée et énervée, Sara se leva brusquement et lui dit :

-"Puisque c'est si compliqué pour toi de trouver une excuse, je m'en vais ! J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi et mes sentiments ! "

Elle partit pratiquement en courant hors du restaurant, le laissant à nouveau bouche bée.

Secouant énergiquement sa tête, il se leva à son tour et couru vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il scanna rapidement la rue des yeux et la vit en train de traverser. Il s'élança à sa poursuite et arrivé à sa hauteur lui attrapa le bras dont elle se défit avec un geste brusque.

-"Sara ! Attend ! " cria-t-il

-"Non ! Griss, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Fiche-moi la paix ! "

-"Sara ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi…" se retournant soudainement, elle lui fit face, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-"Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! " elle pointait méchamment son doigt vers lui

-"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir travailler ici à Vegas, mais j'étais prête à tout pour toi ! Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne sers à rien ici, tu es toujours en train de m'ignorer ou de me rembarrer. Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je vais te le dire, j'encaisse tout depuis le début ! Sauf que maintenant je ne supporte plus cette situation, j'ai décidé de ne plus avoir affaire à toi ! Et ce n'est certainement pas une plante ou tes belles phrases mensongères qui changeront tout ! Je ne veux plus être le souffre-douleur du boss qui a de sautes d'humeur et qui s'acharne toujours sur la même personne ! Tu m'as trop blessée alors maintenant c'est fini ! Je m'en vais, bye Grissom ! " elle venait de se défouler sur lui et quoi que son cœur dise, ça lui avait procurer un bien immense. Souriant cyniquement, elle tourna les talons et reprit son chemin.

Grissom était planté au milieu de la rue, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard en plein cœur. Tous ces mots étaient tellement vrais qu'il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Il avait blessé Sara à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

C'est alors que des coups de feu se firent entendre, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Sa première pensée fut : Sara. Il courut en direction des bruits. Deux dealers ayant eu des différents sur leur marchandise s'étaient tirés dessus avant de s'enfuir en vitesse avant que la police ne soit prévenue.

Grissom vit une forme inanimée au sol et sa gorge se serra. Courant le plus vite possible, il s'agenouilla vers la personne gisant face contre terre et la retourna. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit le visage de la femme.

-"Sara ! " hurla-t-il sous le choc

Il se mit assis et la posa sur ses genoux. Sa veste et son tee-shirt étaient rouges de sang.  En relevant le tee-shirt, il vit le point d'impact : à gauche de l'estomac.

Grissom appuyait de toutes ses forces afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

-"Sara ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! " cria-t-il

Quelques passants curieux s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle.

-"Appelez une ambulance ! " hurla-t-il

Un homme sortit son portable et appela des secours.

-"Sara, ouvre les yeux ! " supplia-t-il en lui tapotant les joues

-"Grissom…" dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible

-"Sara ! S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! " la supplia-t-il de nouveau.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi…" et elle sombra de nouveau

-"Si ! Je…j'ai besoin de toi ! " les larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues

-"J'ai besoin de toi Sara ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Alors tu vas te battre, tu m'entends…Sara…" il éclata en sanglots tout en la tenant fermement contre lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ambulance et une voiture de police arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les EMTs placèrent Sara sur une civière et l'installèrent dans le véhicule.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom regardait la scène comme si tout se passait au ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'un EMT s'approche de lui, le voyant couvert de sang.

-"Mr ? Etes-vous blessé ? "

-"Non" répondit-il d'une voix détachée

­-"Connaissez-vous la victime ? "

-"Oui" toujours avec le même ton

-"Nous devons partir immédiatement. " il fit signe à l'officier de police de venir et lui échangea quelques mots.

-"L'officier Byron va vous conduire à l'hôpital, nous avons besoin de vous pour remplir des formulaires. "

Il retourna dans l'ambulance qui démarra au quart de tour, toutes sirènes allumées. Le policier s'approcha de Grissom et lui dit :

-"Mr, venez je vous emmène à l'hôpital. "

Sans un mot, il le suivit et la voiture démarra.

-MountainView Hospital, Las Vegas-

Arrivés aux Urgences, Grissom et l'officier de police allèrent remplir des formulaires concernant Sara et d'un autre côté sur les circonstances survenues, car un témoin du quartier avait vu la scène avec les deux dealers et avait appelé la police. 

Une fois la tâche terminée, il se dirigea au standard pour avoir des renseignements sur Sara. L'infirmière lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait actuellement en salle de réanimation et qu'il devait aller en salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne  le voir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de patienter, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'avoir des nouvelles de Sara et surtout de la voir. Il fut tout de même contraint d'obéir et il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

Plus d'une heure était passée et il se retrouva seul dans la salle. Il se tenait assis, la tête penchée en avant et enfouie dans ses mains.

Un médecin venant de parler aux standardistes, s'approcha de lui tout en consultant un formulaire.

-"Excusez-moi, Mr Grissom ? " demanda-t-il avec précaution

Grissom releva lentement la tête lorsqu'il comprit que l'on s'adressait à lui.

-"Oui, c'est bien moi. Gil Grissom. "

-"Je suis le Dr Franklin, vous étiez avec Mlle Sidle d'après ce que m'a dit un officier de police. "

-"C'est exact. Je suis son superviseur. Comment va-t-elle ? " supplia-t-il 

-"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a été sérieusement blessée mais elle est saine et sauve…" Grissom soupira de soulagement

-"…elle a vraiment vu la mort de près ce soir. Si elle était arrivée quelques instants plus tard, je ne vous cache pas que nous l'aurions probablement perdue. "

-"Merci docteur. Est-ce que je peux la voir ? " il se sentait renaître

-"C'est impossible pour l'instant. Nous venons de la monter en chirurgie. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas reprit conscience depuis son arrivée et nous craignons un coma temporaire. " lui expliqua le médecin, ce qui glaça Grissom sur place

-"C'est pas vrai" murmurait-il

-"Mr Grissom, il serait préférable pour vous de rentrer vous reposer. Nous vous contacterons quand Mlle Sidle sera revenue du bloc. "

-"Non, je reste ici. " répondit-il immédiatement. Pour lui, la question ne se posait même pas.

-"Très bien. Je viendrais vous voir dès que j'aurais du nouveau. "

-"Merci" le médecin lui donna un sourire compatissant avant de retourner au travail

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Grissom se décida à appeler quelqu'un. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro familier. Après une sonnerie, Brass décrocha.

-"Jim Brass"

-"C'est Grissom…" dit-il avec une toute petite voix

-"Gil, vous n'avez pas votre soirée de libre ? "

-"Si…"

-"Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda-t-il inquiet

-"Non… Sara s'est fait tirer dessus tout à l'heure…"

-"Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il

-"Une balle perdue dans un échange de coups de feu entre des dealers…"

-"Mon Dieu…comment va-t-elle ? "

-"Elle est en vie. Elle est en chirurgie à présent. "

-"Ok, où êtres-vous ? "

-"MountainView Hospital…"

-"J'arrive tout de suite ! " dit-il avant de raccrocher

Grissom contempla son portable dans sa main avant de le ranger et de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, un Jim Brass essoufflé le trouva et s'assit à ses côtés.

-"Vous avez du nouveau ? " demanda-t-il hors d'haleine

-"Non…" répondit Grissom toujours sous le choc

-"Gil, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé"

-"Je marchais dans la rue quand j'ai vu Sara à l'intérieur de ce restaurant. Elle semblait triste et seule…alors je suis entré et j'ai été m'asseoir avec elle. On avait eu un différent avec qu'elle ne parte ce soir et je voulais arranger les choses…seulement, j'ai été trop loin et elle m'en voulait énormément. Elle a quitté le restaurant et j'ai couru après elle mais elle m'a rejeté, me disant mes quatre vérités. Elle est partie pendant que je restais là planté au milieu de la rue comme un idiot. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Je me suis précipité pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai aperçu quelqu'un au sol. J'ai couru vers la personne et j'ai reconnu Sara…J'ai essayé de la réanimer mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Quelqu'un a appelé des secours et voilà…Je suis ici et elle est en train de se battre pour vivre ! " raconta-t-il impuissant face à la situation.

Brass, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots exacts pour réconforter son ami et collègue.

-"C'est vraiment une salle affaire…" dit-il simplement

-"C'est ma faute si tout ça est arrivé ! "

-"Gil ! Ce n'est pas votre faute, ce sont ces deux dealers qui sont responsables ! " rétorqua le policier

-"Si je n'avais pas agi comme un idiot, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! " il se frotta le visage et par la même occasion il essayait de combattre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

-"Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! " 

Brass n'avait jamais vu Grissom ainsi, il avait l'air épuisé…Le policier resta plus d'une heure à parler avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Malheureusement, son portable sonna et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il annonça à son collègue qu'il y avait eu un meurtre et qu'on avait besoin de lui. Se levant, il se tourna vers Grissom et lui dit :

-"Vous voulez que je prévienne les autres ? "

-"Non, j'attends qu'elle sorte et que tout aille bien avant de les appeler…" répondit-il 

Brass acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Il était à présent pas loin de deux heures du matin et Grissom s'était endormi sur sa chaise dans une position pas très confortable.

Il était en train de rêver à cette soirée qui avait mal fini… Il se voyait marchant dans la rue, Sara était devant lui et un bruit étrange se fit entendre, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un revolver, Grissom se mit à courir vers Sara, criant son nom…trop tard, il la voyait s'effondrer au sol, et lorsqu'il s'en approcha, elle gisait dans une mare de sang. Il n'arrêtait plus de hurler son nom…

-"SARA ! "

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant très vite et hors d'haleine. Il essaya de focaliser sur les lieux où il se trouvait, des chaises vides, une table et un hall éclairer sentant une odeur spéciale. Ca y est, ça lui revint petit à petit, il était à l'hôpital… A ce moment là, un homme portant une blouse blanche se dirigea vers lui.

-"Mr Grissom…"dit-il doucement voyant qu'il venait de se réveiller

Grissom se frotta les yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du Dr Franklin.

-"Désolé de vous réveiller…Mlle Sidle vient de sortir du bloc opératoire, elle a été conduit dans une chambre, l'opération s'est parfaitement bien déroulée…" dit-il calmement

-"Puis-je la voir ? " demanda-t-il soulagé

-"Oui bien sûr, malheureusement elle restera inconsciente durant quelques jours à cause des médicaments et autres traitements. "

-"D'accord…"

-"Venez, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre" annonça Franklin

Grissom se leva aussitôt et suivi le médecin. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivés au quatrième étage, ils prirent différents couloirs.

Le Dr Franklin s'arrêta devant la chambre 432 et se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés.

-"Nous y sommes, vous êtes libre de rester ici autant de temps que vous voulez. Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde à ne pas laisser trop de monde dans cette salle pour le bien du patient. Les blessures par balle comme celles-ci sont très douloureuses et longues à cicatriser complètement. En plus de ça, Mlle Sidle se trouve dans un état post-traumatique et le calme est son meilleur allié. Je vous fais confiance Mr Grissom, je dois vous laisser à présent. "

-"Très bien, je vous remercie pour tout Dr" dit-il reconnaissant

-"C'est normal. " lui donnant un bref sourire, il s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur. 

-Chambre 432, MountainView Hospital-

Grissom tourna la poignée et poussa délicatement la porte. Il fit son chemin dans la chambre, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il gardait toujours ses yeux rivés sur la personne allongée sur le lit. Il vint se poster d'un côté du lit observant Sara qui était paisiblement endormie. Elle était reliée à un respirateur et d'un de ses bras sortait une perfusion. Elle paraissait si sereine qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

Il se pencha et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en tenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Il chercha du regard une chaise et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle sans jamais briser contact entre eux deux. Il amena son autre main afin de recouvrir celle de Sara qu'il maintenait déjà. Il la regarda dormir tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Sara ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle s'interrogeait sur sa présence dans cet endroit. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main et lorsqu'elle voulut se servir de l'autre, elle sentit quelque chose la retenant.

Baissant les yeux, elle vit Grissom, la tête posée sur son lit et apparemment endormi. Celui-ci tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Elle fut vraiment surprise de la voir ainsi, et le savoir avec elle la rassurait quelque peu, même si elle était profondément en colère contre lui.

Ce dernier commença à remuer et il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. La tête toujours penchée, il la tourna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sara.

-"Tu es déjà réveillée ?" demanda-t-il étonné

-"Oui, depuis moins de cinq minutes. Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ?" demanda-t-elle détournant le regard.

-"tu ne te souviens pas ?" Sara fit signe que non et se libéra de sa main. Grissom se redressa dans sa chaise, souffrant de cette perte de contact

-"Hier soir…après notre dispute dans la rue…tu as pris une balle perdue dans un échange entre deux dealers…"

Sara se remémoré petit à petit les faits survenus la veille. Elle se voyait hurler sur Grissom et courir pour lui échapper. Et soudainement dans sa course, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelque chose vint la percuter au ventre, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur occasionnée et elle se revoyait tomber. Après ça, c'était un grand trou noir. Quelqu'un lui parlait, non, hurlait plutôt, cette voix…si familière…c'était Grissom. Il la suppliait de rester éveillée…mais elle n'en avait plus la force…

-"Sara ? Ca va ?" demanda Grissom inquiet

-"Huh ? Oui oui, ça va."

-"Le médecin disait que tu allais rester inconsciente plusieurs jours à cause du traitement."

-"Je me sens bien…un peu fatiguée mais c'est tout…"

-"Tu devrais te reposer"

-"Je ne me sens pas de dormir. Tu, tu as passé toute la nuit ici ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Oui"

-"tu devrais rentrer, tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici si tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais que tu préférerais être n'importe sauf dans cette chambre." Dit-elle froidement

-"Mais Sara…" commença-t-il

-"S'il te plaît…je n'ai pas la force de me battre…" dit-elle en murmurant tout en évitant de croiser son regard

-"Très bien…je repasserais te voir plus tard…" murmura-t-il défaitiste

Sara ferma les yeux à ses dernières paroles. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, elle laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus et ouvrit ses yeux dont les larmes coulèrent à flot.

Grissom ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'air abattu et marcha sans grande conviction en dehors de l'hôpital. Il prit un taxi afin de retourner au parking de la CSI Division pour récupérer son véhicule.

Arrivé chez lui, il posa ses affaires et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il se détendait sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à Sara… en l'espace de deux jours, il aurait pu la perdre deux fois. Fallait-il attendre une troisième fois avant qu'il ne se décide à agir ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain portant des vêtements propres et il alla dans la cuisine afin de manger. Le reste de la matinée passa longuement, il essaya de se reposer l'après-midi pour ne pas dormir le soir venu étant donné qu'il travaillait.

Le téléphone le réveilla, il se précipita de décrocher et fut accueilli par la voix de Brass.

-"Je peux toujours attendre pour avoir des nouvelles, dites-moi ! " dit-il mesquin

-"Désolé Jim, j'ai complètement oublié…"

-"J'avais remarqué…j'ai appelé l'hôpital et ils m'ont dit qu'elle se portait bien ! J'ai prévenu les autres par la même occasion"

-"Ok" il aurait préféré le faire lui-même

-"Bon, je vous vois ce soir de toute façon."

-"Oui, à ce soir Jim" et il raccrocha

-CSI Division-

Lorsque Grissom arriva, les autres étaient déjà dans la salle de pause, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Ils se turent quand leur boss entra dans la pièce.

-"Bonsoir" dit-il occupé à lire les rapports qu'il tenait.

-"Salut" répondit Warrick pour ses collègues.

-"Brass nous a apprit pour Sara" annonça Catherine

-"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?" demanda Nick de mauvaise humeur

-"Jim l'a fait, ça ne vous suffit pas ?" ses trois collègues encaissèrent sa réponse

-"Bon, voici les dossiers de la soirée…" 

Catherine, Nick et Warrick n'osèrent plus demander d'informations concernant leur amie compte tenue de l'hostilité de leur superviseur.

-"Catherine et Warrick, vous avez un enlèvement à Henderson. Une jeune lycéenne de 16 ans n'est pas rentrée depuis deux jours. Nick, tu es en solo, un directeur d'hôtel à été retrouvé mort dans sa voiture."

Grissom leur donna les dossiers et au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, Nick le rappela

-"Et vous travailler sur quoi ?"

-"J'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire à cause l'explosion. Vous voulez échanger peut être ?" demanda-t-il indifférent

-"Non…" Grissom partit laissant Nick énervé.

-"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce soir ?" se demanda-t-il

-"J'en n'ai aucune idée, mais vaut mieux pas le contrarier…" répondit Catherine

Il était dans son bureau, s'acharnant à remplir ces papiers, il détestait cette partie de son travail et le fait d'être le superviseur n'arrangeait rien. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été si froid avec ses collègues, ils ne méritaient pas qu'on leur parle sur ce ton. Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, il continua sa tâche. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il décida d'aller s'oxygéner un peu, il sortit sur le parking et alla s'appuyer contre sa Tahoe.

Nick rentra avant ses collègues et passa le reste de la nuit dans le labo avec Archie pour visionner les vidéos surveillance de l'hôtel et du parking.

Catherine et Warrick rentrèrent une demi-heure avant la fin du travail. Aucun d'eux ne vit Grissom avant de quitter les lieux. Celui-ci était dans son bureau, toutes lumières éteintes pour ne pas laisser penser qu'il occupait la salle. Après que tout le monde ait quitté les lieux, il sortit enfin pour partir à son tour.

Il passa sa matinée à se reposer et l'après-midi, il décida d'aller voir Sara à l'hôpital. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et ouvra la porte pour aller à son véhicule. La route se fit sans problème et une fois à l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs.

Il était à présent dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Sara. Plus il approchait, plus son cœur battait vite. Il ne savait pas si elle voudrait le voir ou non. Arrivé devant sa porte, il aperçut par la petite vitre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Effectivement, Nick, Catherine, Warrick et Brass étaient avec elle et ils semblaient tous heureux.

Grissom voyait Sara rire avec ses amis et il ne semblait pas leur manquer plus que ça. Il baissa les yeux, attristé par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait dû être content de la voir dans cet état, mais son égoïsme ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

Il s'écarta de la porte et s'éloigna à contrecœur  de la chambre retenant la seule personne qui le fasse vivre.

Sara resta près d'une semaine à l'hôpital, une semaine sans que Grissom puisse la voir. Nick était venu le trouver un soir dans son bureau, lui expliquant clairement que Sara ne désirait pas qu'il lui rende visite. La nouvelle avait manqué de l'achever, Nick quant à lui, devenait de plus en plus distant dans sa relation envers son superviseur. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses deux collègues, et il en temps qu'ami et confident, il s'était bien sûr placé du côté de Sara. 

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'achever et Grissom marchait dans les couloirs du labo. Il aperçut au loin dans la salle de pause Catherine et Warrick qui discutaient tranquillement. Il entra sans faire de bruit et la conversation de ses collègues attira immédiatement son attention.

-"Je suis content qu'il la laisse sortir demain !" annonça Warrick

-"Moi aussi, elle m'a tout de même manquée !" avoua Catherine avec un léger rire

-"Ouais, c'est sûr que de ne plus voir traîner notre accroc au travail, ça fait bizarre…C'est Nick qui va la chercher ?"

-"Oui, demain en fin d'après-midi" dit-elle. Grissom resta dans l'entrée et nota mentalement de convoquer Nick dans son bureau.

-"On la verra pas avant deux jours ici, c'est ça ?"

-"Oui, les médecins ne veulent pas qu'elle reprenne tout de suite."

-"Ca va lui être dur de rester chez elle !" et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit alors la gorge, ce qui les fit se retourner sous l'effet de la surprise. Ils regardèrent leur boss étonnés et aucun d'eux ne put parler.

-"Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation. J'ai entendu que Sara sortait demain ?" dit-il pour en être certain

-"Euh…oui c'est exact…Nick va la chercher." Répondit Catherine connaissant la situation de Grissom.

-"Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il le cherchant du regard dans le couloir

-"Il ne va pas tarder, il avait une affaire à régler au labo de balistique."  Annonça Warrick

-"Quand il se montrera, dites-lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau en priorité."

-"Ok" dit Catherine

Grissom leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Grissom lisait et relisait le même dossier. Il lui était incapable d'assembler correctement les mots dans sa tête, il était nerveux, nerveux que Sara quitte l'hôpital  et qu'il lui avait était impossible de la voir. Il voulait être auprès d'elle durant son séjour dans l'établissement, après tout, ce n'était pas Nick qui avait été présent le soir de l'accident. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras, tentant de la tenir éveillée…

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-"Entrez !" dit-il d'une voix forte

Nick ouvrit la porte et hésita le temps d'une seconde avant d'entrer. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour des remarques, reproches ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-"J'ai eu le message de Catherine, vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui

-"Oui, entrez Nick" répondit-il en se levant et en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Nick resta planté au milieu de la pièce sur ses gardes.

-"J'ai appris que Sara quittait l'hôpital demain…"

-"C'est exact" répondit-il froidement

-"Ecoutez, je sais qu'elle n'a aucune envie de me voir…mais il le faut…c'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller la chercher demain." 

-"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sara m'a demandé personnellement de venir. Je ne veux pas la trahir et compte tenu de ce que vous avait bien pu lui faire, je ne peux pas vous laisser la blesser plus encore…" ses mots sonnèrent plus froids qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-"Nick…je comprends votre réaction, mais il faut absolument que je la voie !" supplia-t-il

-"Je regrette…je ne veux plus la voir souffrir à cause de vous ! D'ailleurs, vous êtes responsable de son départ !" il commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux

-"Qu…comment ça son départ ?" demanda-t-il estomaqué

-"Sara a décidé de quitter Vegas. Elle veut retourner à San Francisco et tout ça parce que vous ne la respecter pas ! La seule personne que je considère comme une sœur va partir et qui doit-on remercier ?" il avait le regard rempli de haine envers Grissom

Ce dernier était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sara allait le quitter, enfin quitter Vegas mais il en était la principale cause. Sara l'avait prévenu lors de leur dispute dans la rue et sur le coup il croyait qu'elle ne disait cela uniquement pour l'embarrasser…

-"Je…je sais que j'ai agit comme un idiot envers elle et je vous prie de me croire que j'ai l'intention de tout faire pour arranger les choses entre elle et moi…"

-"Ca va être dur croyez-moi !" répondit Nick de marbre

-"Je le sais parfaitement…"

-"J'aimerais savoir quelque chose…" demanda Nick

Grissom le regarda et fit signe au jeune homme de continuer.

-"Pourquoi…pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ainsi, Sara ne mérite pas qu'on la traite de cette façon !" Grissom soupira, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails avec Nick

-"J'avais peur…peur de mes sentiments, peur d'être rejeté par Sara, il y a aussi tous ses problèmes concernant les relations entre deux collègues, enfin le problème est plus grave dans notre situation…"

-"Et c'est tout ?" demanda Nick incrédule

-"Non évidemment, il y a aussi le fait que Sara soit plus jeune que moi…"

-"Et vous croyez que ça lui importe ?" lui dit Nick sur un ton moqueur

Grissom le regardait comme s'il lui avait appris une des plus grandes nouvelles de la Terre.

-"Grissom, Sara se moque de tout ça ! Si c'est vous qu'elle aime, acceptez-le et arrêter de chercher des prétextes pour vous persuader qu'il n'y a rien !"

Il soupira longuement avant d'ajouter

-"Si seulement il n'y avait que ça…" dit-il faiblement

-"Quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?"

-"Nick, personne n'est au courant ici mais…je deviens sourd…" le visage de Nick s'assombrit en une seconde

-"Euh…comment ça ?…il existe un remède contre ?"

-"Je souffre d'une maladie héréditaire, l'otosclérose et oui…il existe une opération chirurgicale mais il me faut attendre le feu vert de mon médecin…"

-"Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Sara ?" s'étonna-t-il

-"Non, je voulais lui dire mais visiblement vous êtes le premier…"

-"Je ne voulais personne au courant car c'est mon problème, je ne voulais personne pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort…"

-"Mais Griss…on est aussi vos amis, nous avons le droit de savoir, vous savez que vous aurez toujours notre soutien !" rétorqua son collègue

"-Je sais Nicky, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en faire une affaire d'état. Et tous ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de me renfermer dans mes problèmes et de broyer du noir…je ne voulais pas que Sara connaisse mon état, je ne voulais pas être avec elle tout en sachant que j'avais la possibilité de devenir complètement sourd et de voir ce que j'avais construit avec elle tomber à l'eau. Elle mérite quelqu'un de jeune et capable de lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut…" termina-t-elle les yeux rivés au sol

-"Mais c'est vous qu'elle veut…personne d'autre…" murmura Nick les yeux rougis.

-"C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je la voie demain, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir quitter Vegas….personne ici ne le veut…"

Nick hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son boss et ferma longuement les yeux, prenant une décision, avant de les rouvrir et d'annoncer :

-"Ok… c'est vous qui irait la chercher…et vous avez intérêt à faire tout votre possible pour lui changer les idées et la faire rester ici ! C'est avant tout notre amie !

-"Je sais Nick…je sais…"

-"Demain, dix-sept heures à l'hôpital, je ne lui dirais rien…" dit-il la gorge nouée

-"Merci Nick" Répondit Grissom reconnaissant.

-"Ramenez-la nous !" dit Nick en atteignant la poignée de la porte et la tournant brièvement.

Grissom le regarda sortir et refermer la porte. Une fois seul, il essayait de contrôler ses émotions en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Chambre 432, MountainView Hospital-

Sara rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans le sac que lui avait ramené Catherine. Elle était vraiment heureuse de quitter les lieux, une journée de plus enfermée ici et elle devenait folle. Nick n'allait plus tarder à arriver et penser qu'elle allait retrouver son appartement l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Cependant, les prochains jours allaient être durs…il fallait qu'elle dépose sa demande de transfert immédiat et encore fallait-il qu'elle soit acceptée. Le bon côté des choses était qu'elle n'avait pas à affronter Grissom. Elle lui laisserait la lettre de transfert dans son bureau avant de quitter définitivement la CSI Division de Las Vegas.  

Fermant son sac, elle le déposa sur le lit et alla dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout en sortant, elle lança :

-"Te voilà enfin Nicky ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me…" elle s'arrêta net en voyant la personne en face d'elle.

-"Grissom ?" fini-t-elle surprise. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?' se pensait-elle 

-"Bonjour Sara…" dit-il d'une voix calme

-"Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi ce n'est pas Nick qui est venu ?" dit-elle contrariée

-"Je lui ai demandé de me laisser venir…" 

-"Moi qui avais confiance en lui…"

-"Tu peux…j'ai dû le supplier et lui avouer un certain nombre de chose avant qu'il ne craque." Expliqua-t-il tentant un léger sourire.

-"Ecoute…je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener, je vais appeler un taxi." Elle attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de s'approcher de son sac.

-"Non ! Je suis venu pour te ramener chez toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir !" lui dit-il sérieusement.

Voyant son entêtement, Sara croisa ses bras sur son torse et soupira.

-"Je croyais que j'avais été clair avec Nick en lui demandant de te passer un message !"

-"Oh, il l'a fait" répondit-il comme si la nouvelle n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur lui. Sara resta bouche bée, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-"Et ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici dans ma chambre d'hôpital ?" elle commençait à s'énerver.

-"J'ai fait des erreurs et je veux les réparer, ok ? Alors maintenant je vais te ramener chez toi et on va parler de tout ça." Dit-il haussant le ton

Pour réponse, Sara soupira lourdement, ça ne servirait à rien de s'interposer. Elle avança pour atteindre son sac lorsque Grissom le prit avant elle. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir mêlant incompréhension et colère. Grissom évitait de croiser son regard, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir en premier. Et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils rejoignirent le véhicule et qu'ils firent le trajet.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Sara, ils sortirent en même temps de la Tahoe. Grissom portait toujours le sac et la jeune femme marchait sans se retourner en direction de son appartement. Devant la porte, elle sortit ses clés et la déverrouilla. La faible lumière émanant des fenêtres n' éclairait pas suffisamment la pièce. Sara se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit mais le soir était en train de tomber sur Las Vegas. Elle alluma cependant une petite lumière posée sur son comptoir. Grissom qui était rentré dans la pièce l'observait de fond en comble. Il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant et découvrir un peu plus l'espace privée de Sara éveillait sa curiosité. Il lui tendit le sac lorsqu'elle lui réclama sans un mot, juste des gestes, puis elle disparue dans les autres pièces. Il resta en plein milieu du salon, contemplant tous les détails qui s'offraient à lui. Son regard se posa sur une bibliothèque et il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Des tonnes de livres la complétaient, des ouvrages sur les sciences, des revues scientifiques…ses yeux vinrent se poser sur une collection de magazine dont le nom lui était tout particulièrement familier : 'Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science'. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur conversation dans les toilettes de l'avion, lors d'une enquête où toute l'équipe travaillait sur un meurtre survenu en Première classe. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle souscrirait à ce magazine et ça le fit sourire.

Sara sortit de la salle de bain et l'aperçut en train d'examiner ses livres. 'Est-ce que le fait d'avoir des livres concernant de près ou de loin la science est un crime ?' se demanda-t-elle agacée. A ce moment là, Grissom se retourna, ayant senti qu'on l'observait. Sara passa devant lui pour aller dans sa cuisine.

-"Tu as une intéressante collection de livres…" lui dit-il pour engager une conversation. Mais elle semblait ne pas avoir relevé ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'approcha du comptoir et remarqua qu'elle avait changé de vêtements. Elle portait à présent un jean et un pull fin noir moulant. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration en voyant ses formes qui se dessinaient nettement en dessous de son pull.

-"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?" demanda-t-elle utilisant la même phrase et le même ton que lui le soir où ils étaient dans son bureau.

Grissom la regarda confus.

-"Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais être tranquille, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire." Dit-elle froidement prenant son verre d'eau et retourna dans le salon sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Celui-ci mit un temps à réagir et se retrouva la rejoignant et lui attraper le bras.

 -"Sara…il faut qu'on parle…" lui dit-il en lui faisant face

-"Je t'écoute…" elle soupira et croiser à nouveau ses bras.

Il la relâcha mais resta aussi près d'elle qu'avant.

-"Ok…" il essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge

-"Je…je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…je n'ai jamais été le meilleur pour les relations sociales…"

-"J'en connais quelque chose…" affirma-t-elle calmement

Grissom se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer…et crois moi, je voudrais tout faire pour arranger les choses…" il avait du mal à trouver ses mots

-"C'est un peu trop tard, tu ne crois pas ?" lui dit-elle le regardant directement dans les yeux

-"S'il te plaît, laisse moi finir, il faut que…je me dois de tout t'avouer !"

-"Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses…j'en sais déjà trop…tu devrais partir…"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, il posa ses deux mains sur le côté de ses épaules pour la retenir.

-"Non, ce que j'ai à te dire et trop important pour que je le garde et que tu partes sans le savoir…" dit-il sérieusement

-"Sara, je n'ai jamais voulu te repousser comme ça c'est produit, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffre…"

-"Alors pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?" elle était perplexe

-"J'ai eu peur…peur de mes sentiments…je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'essayais de me convaincre que je ne ressentais rien pour toi et plus je le faisais, plus je te repoussais sans m'en rendre compte…"

-"Grissom…est-ce que tu savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?"

-"Je m'en suis aperçu, et au fond de moi je ne savais pas comment agir, alors j'ai tout repousser. J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais mieux que moi, comme quelqu'un de plus jeune et pouvant t'offrir tout ce que tu veux…Mais lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais avec Hank, j'étais envieux…." Dit-il déconcerté

-"Je n'étais pas avec Hank, c'était juste un ami, pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire ?" se plaint-elle

-"Je…désolé…" il ferma les yeux

-"Je ne comprends pas…tu m'avoue avoir des sentiments pour moi, avoir été jaloux de Hank…" elle se défit de ses bras et commença à marcher dans la pièce en continuant de parler d'une voix confuse

-"…alors c'était quoi l'autre soir ? Quand je suis venue dans ton bureau ?"

Grissom ferma à nouveau les yeux, la question qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'être posée, il fallait qu'il lui dise pour son audition. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-"Tu es arrivée dans un mauvais moment…"

-"Ah oui c'est vrai, tu allais partir…désolée d'avoir perturbé ton timing !" cria-t-elle*

-"Sara…ce n'est pas ça…"

-"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle froidement

-"Peu avant que tu n'arrives, je me demandais si je devais appeler ou non mon médecin…et…"

-"Je t'ai empêché de le faire, alors voilà pourquoi tu as été aussi rude avec moi après ?" sa voix haussait à chacune de ses phrases.

-"Non…écoute, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose d'autre…" dit-il murmurant

Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

-"Je…je souffre d'otosclérose, c'est une maladie héréditaire…ma mère l'avait et c 'est mon tour…je deviens sourd Sara. Et lorsque tu es arrivée dans mon bureau, j'hésitais à appeler mon médecin car les pertes d'auditions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes…"

Sara resta figée sur place, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. 

-"Désolée, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?" Grissom avait déjà entendu cette question

-"Je voulais garder mon problème personnel, je n'avais pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant…"

-"Et qu'est ce que tu va faire à propos de la maladie ?"

-"Certainement subir une opération chirurgicale…pour ça, il faut que j'aie l'accord de mon spécialiste…"

-"Je voudrais savoir…est-ce que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as repoussé ?" demanda-t-elle voulant être sûre. Grissom soupira avant de lui répondre

-"Oui…"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Tu te vois être avec un homme souffrant de surdité et qui pourrait devenir sourd un jour ou l'autre ?"

-"Oui" répondit-elle immédiatement, sa réponse le surprit.

-"Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça Griss, les questions d'âge, les questions concernant le fait que tu sois mon supérieur, et maintenant ta maladie…j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments et ils ne me quitteront plus !" lui admit-t-elle

Grissom resta à la regarder un moment, il avait l'impression que toutes les contraintes qu'il avait recensées s'évanouissaient autour de lui. Il avança tout près d'elle et lui dit :

-"Sara, j'aimerais tellement retourner dans le passé pour changer les choses, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je ne sais pas comment je peux me faire pardonner…"

Sara ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, au fond de son cœur elle l'avait déjà pardonné mais les mauvaises pensées continuaient de la hanter. Elle les chassa en secouant la tête et ferma les yeux un court instant reconsidérant les paroles de Grissom. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à cet instant, elle ferma l'espace entre eux, leurs yeux étaient rivés ensembles. Grissom pouvait voir de l'hésitation dans ceux de Sara tandis que les siens reflétaient de la stupéfaction mélangée à une petite pointe de peur.

Sara mis posa une main incertaine sur son bras cassant leur échange. Elle observa sa main et releva les yeux pour croiser à nouveau les siens. Ils avaient tous les deux la tête légèrement baissée et leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Sara n'écouta que ses sentiments et amena son autre main sur sa joue, elle se pencha alors vers lui et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Un frisson leur parcourut le long du dos à cette nouvelle sensation. Sara ne savait toujours pas si elle avait agit correctement, jusqu'à ce que deux bras lui encercle la taille. Grissom l'amenait contre lui tout en laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus et approfondir leur baiser. Celui-ci était animé d'une passion qui s'était développé au fil des années et qui n'avait jamais cessé de grandir. Tous les deux essayèrent de faire passer l'amour  qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre à travers leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leur respiration, restant front contre front.

-"Sara je…" haleta Grissom

-"Shhh ne dit rien…" lui dit-elle lui caressant ses lèvres

-"Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps…" avoua-t-il

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara, elle releva les yeux pour capturer ceux de Grissom par la même occasion. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il cassa leur baiser pour laisser ses lèvres effleurer les siennes avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de resserrer son étreinte. Sara amena ses bras autour de son cou et lui passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit la chaleur de la respiration de Grissom près de son oreille, celui-ci lui murmura quelques mots.

-"Je t'aime Sara…" il déposa ses lèvres juste en dessous de son oreille. Sara avait les yeux qui s'humidifiaient de plus en plus. 

-"Je t'aime aussi Gil" lui murmura-t-elle à son tour. 

Il se redressa pour la regarder, il vit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue et la balaya tendrement. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Sara ne le relâche et lui prennent les deux mains. Il observait chacun de ses gestes et se sentit flotter lorsqu'elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. 

Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, les laissant dans leur intimité afin qu'ils s'oublient dans leurs désirs les plus profonds.

**The End**


End file.
